


moonlighting

by ToSeeStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Illustration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeStars/pseuds/ToSeeStars
Summary: A clown, a lawyer, and a mutant walk into the world. The punchline is being themselves.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	moonlighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> > "My soft spot for the Happy AU version of this ship has returned. I usually think of it as Terezi♥Karkat♦Gamzee♠Terezi, but feel free to mix it up. All pale? A V set-up? I'd enjoy this as a No-SGrub setting or with feelings starting to develop in the timespan that they're playing SGrub. Basically, that they're acting as a team and figuring out how to make it work, or have already worked out most of the kinks and are now enjoying how excellent they are.
>> 
>> Or, if it's No-SGrub, it would also be cool if they didn't know each other but got struck by love-at-first-sight serendipity that causes more problems than it solves. It's not easy suddenly being wildly in love with a clown/lawyer/mutant - although, feel free to mix up their roles. Maybe Terezi is a social pariah slated for culling because of her blindness while Karkat did fine with help from the Signless cult, or other changes like that."
> 
> I hope you like this! I left it open, but I kind of had a a "terezi and gamzee are both pale for karkat and karkat is auspisticizing for them at the same time" thing in mind.


End file.
